Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical encoder, and more particularly to an optical encoder configured to remove harmonics.
Description of Related Art
Optical encoders are used in a wide variety of environments to determine movement and/or a position of an object with respect to some reference.
One common technique for optical encoders uses an optical sensor and an encoder pattern. The optical sensor focuses on a surface of the encoder pattern. As the sensor moves with respect to the encoder pattern, or the encoder pattern moves with respect to the sensor, the sensor reads a pattern of light either transmitted therethrough, or reflected by, the encoder pattern to detect the motion or position.
Korea Laid-Open Patent No.: 2007-0026137 discloses a conventional optical encoder configured to detect an index channel free from means for detecting an index that is a reference for position determination. However, the Korea Laid-Open Patent No.: 2007-0026137 fails to propose a solution for removing harmonics included in an electric signal corresponding to the optical pattern for detecting a position of an object in a high precision, although the solution is highly preferable.